The House We will Make
by guraak
Summary: Inspired by the song "The House We will Make", by The One AM Radio. "We haven't really talked about what happened in Yamatai yet, as if trying to forget or to just put it all behind us. We both know that the conversation will happen at some point, but as for now, it's just too soon." Lara/Sam


**A/N**: Wow, it's been a while. OK, so, before you read my story, please read this first: I've finished Tomb Raider reboot a couple of times now and I've never played such a beautiful game before. I've found myself obsessed with this game and with Lara/Sam, so I've decided to give it a shot with a fan fic. I want to sincerely thank all the authors who have been writing such amazing stories of this pairing, and say that this one is for you. And lastly, I want to thank iTrixia and her Tomb Raider fan art called "Untitled" (available on deviantART), which gave me the inspiration for this story. I don't know you, but this story is for you.

This story contains lyrics of the song "The House We will Make", by The One AM Radio. If you have the chance, please listen to it. Also, if you like this story, please review :). Thank you.

I don't own anything.

* * *

**The House We will Make**

I take a moment to myself on the deck of the _Horizon_, the cargo ship that's been our safe haven since the traumatizing events that happened to all of us, the remaining crew of the _Endurance_. Since our rescue from the boat we've managed to use to get away from Yamatai a few days ago, we all have been treated properly and have had our most deserved rest from everything surrounding us, even allowing ourselves to enjoy our peaceful time in a place where we knew we would not be threatened or get hurt.

With everyone inside having their meals together, both the crew from the Endurance and the Horizon, I lean myself on the cold steel of the ship and gaze at the sight of the sunlight illuminating the waves around us, thinking that the image won't last long, as it is the end of afternoon already. Leaning myself a little too hard on the steel makes my body ache, as I remember that my wounds haven't healed completely yet. But then I think about how and why I got them in the first place, and assure myself that I would do everything all over again.

Sam. She's the reason for everything. We all have lost good and precious friends while we were in Yamatai, and they'll be in our hearts forever, but I can't imagine my life without Sam. I've loved her since the first time I saw her, and one day during class, when I told her about my feelings and she said she loved me back, it's like my life could finally begin. And to be the one responsible for putting her through all that happened on that island is what hurts me the most. I close my eyes tightly and try to put the bad memories behind me, assuring myself that it's all over and that the only thing left to think about is our future together.

After so much that has happened to us, all I want to do is to be safe with her by my side. Sure, I want to do many things in my life – visit places that very few people know about, discover things and know about stories that make any archaeologist thrill... But, most of all, I want to be with Sam. I want to give her a place in where she can feel safe, complete and happy, as she deserves to be. I want to be her safe haven and make sure that never in her life something like Yamatai will happen again.

"Lara?" I hear her soft voice and completely lose my train of thought, turning my head to see the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my whole life. Sam, with the last remaining light from the sun, looking at me with that worrying and loving look that I know no one else will ever give me. "Is everything okay? Are you okay?" She insists.

"Sam..." I give her a small smile. "...You didn't have to come after me. Everything is fine." I reassure her, as I can see the worrying in her face. I turn my head to the ocean once again and try to make sense of what I've been thinking, even though I know it's no use when she's around me. I feel her warm hands and her gentle touch around my waist, as she leans on my back.

"Oh, but you're my knight in shining armor..." She says with a goofy voice and then kisses my neck gently. "...I have to know what you're thinking so that I can always be safe."

I can't help but smile at her and at her way of always cheering me up. Even after everything that's happened to us, she can find a way to make everything brighter; everything better. "You're such a charmer, do you know that?" I say as I caress her hand on my waist, never leaving the sight of the sunlight on the ocean.

"Only for you, sweetie." She pauses and waits for a response, but I can't really say anything right now. Her hands on my waist even made the pain I was feeling go away, as if they are some kind of a miraculous medicine that I'm the only one who knows about. "But seriously though, what are you thinking?" She tries again, seeing I'm not saying anything.

"Well..." I rest my head on hers while we both look at the ocean, swaying lightly. "...I'm thinking about you, actually. About us and _the house we will make someday_." I say as we continue to sway in synchrony with the sound of the waves, thinking about how beautiful and calming this is.

"Really?" I hear her small laugh, tightening her hands around my waist. "And what else?"

I caress her hand a little more. "And everything that'll come with it, I guess..." I feel she's shifting her head so that she can place another small kiss on my neck. "Like... We'll have a nice bedroom and _we'll sleep in on Sunday_."

She puts her head on the previous position, resting against mine comfortably, and takes a moment to continue my line of thought about our future together. "Hmmm... _And the sheets and the sun's rays will close all around_..." She continues, imagining what it would be like. "...And _wash over like ocean sounds_, just like now." She says, and all I can think is about how lucky I am for having her in my life. For having her with me, by my side.

"I would like that." I smile. Then, for a moment, I remember my desperation while I was trying to get to Sam on that island, and how many times I thought I'd lost her. Just to think about what would have happened if I hadn't arrived in time to rescue her from that horrific ritual Mathias had started, it takes my breath away again. What would I do without her? How could I live without the only person I've ever truly loved in my life?

"Yeah, I would like that too." She says simply, and it pulls me back from the awful thought I was having. She is here, with me, my hands on hers as we sway while watching the sunset in the middle of the ocean. Her breathing calms my body and I allow myself to think about our future once again.

"And _we'll stay in the bedroom until slanting sunlight tells us it's after noon_." I say, while picturing the image in my head. The sunlight starts to fade around us, and the chilly night starts to make its presence, but the warmth of Sam's body on mine seems to increase over and over. I shift our position and turn to face her, placing my hands around her waist as well. "..._Won't it be sweet?_" I ask as I place my forehead against hers.

"Very." She kisses me softly, lingering her lips against mine for an endless moment, as I feel myself melting inside. When we break apart, all I can do is look into her beautiful eyes and think about what on Earth she sees in mine. "And_ we'll want for naught_..." She interrupts my train of thoughts once again. "...And_ all that we'll need will be all we've got_."

With that, I feel my eyes watering and this strange feeling taking over me. How does she do it? How can she make me feel so special after all we've been through? After all I've put her through? And how can I be so lucky? We haven't really talked about what happened in Yamatai yet, as if trying to forget or to just put it all behind us. We both know that the conversation will happen at some point, but as for now, it's just too soon. I look down and start to cry as she places her hand on my chin and lifts my head to look into my eyes again, having that same worried look she had a while ago. "...Hey, sweetie, what's wrong? Please don't cry..." She says, and when I see her eyes watering as well, I can only curse myself for making her cry.

"N-no, don't worry. It's a good cry..." I say as I wipe a tear from her face and give her a smile from all my heart. "It's just... We've been through a lot, and I... I really love you, Sam." I cup her cheek and kiss her slowly, with only the night and the ocean to keep us company.

As we break apart, it's her turn to wipe my tears and then hug me again. "I love you too, Lara. Very, very much." She says with her angelical voice in my ear, and we stay like this for a moment, just listening to the waves and feeling our hearts beating faster.

With the chill of the night and the sound of Jonah and Reyes calling for us inside, Sam breaks our embrace, gives me a tender smile and takes my hand on hers. As we begin to make our way into the ship again, all I can think about is that in the house we will make, someday, _we'll never speak of days when we'd desperately seek shelter from terrible storms, trying just to keep safe and warm_. I'll have Sam and Sam will have me, and we'll make sure that those days are over.


End file.
